


No Life Here (Without You)

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is not physically there, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: Steve’s first night without Bucky when he went off to warRequested by anonymous





	No Life Here (Without You)

The small apartment was quiet when Steve opened the door. It felt too empty. It wasn’t the first time Steve had been alone at night, but now there was no promise of Bucky coming home. It didn’t matter that Bucky tried to make that promise to him; he could get killed his first night there and Steve might never know… or even if Bucky was able to return to Brooklyn, there was no guarantee that Steve would survive long enough to see him.

There were too many things that could go wrong for either of them, and Steve saw only one way to maybe have a chance of seeing Bucky again.

Enlisting in the army.

He had to try again. He just had to. It wasn't only so he could do his part. It was a big part of it, but Steve needed to be by Bucky's side. Together to the end of the line, right?

The silence that accompanied him now was deafening. His hands curled into fists.

He couldn’t hear Bucky’s laughter, his teasing, his concern… nothing.

Bucky was gone, and there was no life here without Bucky.

The door was shut.

He needed to try again.


End file.
